Final Destination 3 Yoshinaruto Edition
by Yoshinaruto
Summary: After Final Destinaton 2, Yoshi opens his own restaurant and saves the lives of some old friends. They cheated death and the problem is, they don't know the order they will die. Part of the trilogy and there might be more. Note: New cast. Changed rating.
1. Chapter 1

Tails-is-pwnage gave me an idea to use signs instead of visions, which I thought about before writing them but decided not to. Disclaimer: I ALREADY SAID I DON'T OWN IT TWICE!

Yoshinaruto presents

**FINAL DESTINATION 3 (YOSHINARUTO EDITION)**

**Its been 3 weeks since it happened. We lost some of our friends. We also cheated death which no one has ever done. So what do I do now? Lets see.**

Yoshi: Here is your Fruit Special with every fruit except tomatoes.

**I have opened my own restaurant and it is very popular.**

Kooper: Wow this looks pretty good. Thanks Yoshi.

Yoshi: Your welcome.

**Goombario, Kooper, Bombette, Parakarry, Bow, Watt, Sushie, and Lakilester came to visit me here.**

Yoshi: Are you ready to order?

Goombario: Yeah I'll have the Banana split please.

Yoshi: Looks like your skipping the meal and going to dessert.

Goombario: Yeah I have a major sweet tooth.

Yoshi: (Why do I feel like something isn't right?)

Yoshi sees a banana truck.

Yoshi: No, everyone get out!

Goombario: Why?

Yoshi: Just get out!

Goombario: Okay!

They start to run out but the truck explodes. Glass and other objects fly toward them and a table hits Yoshi in the head.

Yoshi: Ah!

Goombario: Yoshi!

Kooper: Goombario just go!

Goombario: Okay!

Birdo: I think I'll visit Yoshi and see how his restaurant are doing.

But when she gets there she sees an ambulance.

Birdo: No.

Birdo sees the ambulance and runs over to them.

Birdo: What happened here?

Medical Toad: There was an explosion and the owner saved everyone's life.

Birdo: Is he Okay?

Medical Toad: Yeah He should be fine. He just got knocked unconscious.

Birdo: Okay that's good.

Kooper: I feel like somethings not right here.

Goombario: Like what?

Kooper: I don't know.

Bow: Well Maybe it was nothing.

Kooper: No, it feels like something horrible is going to happen.

Sushie: Horrible huh.

Goombario: Hey a Pet shop! I want to get a pet by my mom always said no.

Kooper: What about your dad?

Goombario: Same.

Kooper: Oh.

Lakilester: Well lets go in.

Pet Shop Manager: May I help you?

Goombario: I want a kitten.

Pet Shop Manager: Okay go get one.

Goombario: Thank You.

Watt: That ones cute.

Goombario: Good idea. I'll have this one.

The Manager opens the cage and takes the cat out.

Pet Shop Manager: Okay here you go. That is about-

Then they all here growling, and sitting there was a pit bull with fire painted on him.

I don't think anyone liked the fact that I changed the cast but They should be in the fourth. And does anyone know who the dog belongs too? If you read the 2nd one then you should know.


	2. Chapter 2

I made the first chapter short because I felt like it so the others should be longer.

Goombario: It's a pit bull, lets hope it doesn't see us. Pit bulls are deadly.

The pit bull looks at him and leaps towards them going straight for Bow and attacks her.

Bow: I have nothing to fear. I'm a ghost, nothing can hurt me.

Bowser: Bad Scruffy! What did I tell you about attacking strangers!

Bowser Jr.: I told you it was a bad idea!

Bowser: I love pit bulls, even if they don't listen to you.

Goombario: Is this your dog!

Bowser: No, hes my flying chipmunk. What does he look like to you! Of coarse hes my dog!

Kooper: Why did you paint fire on him?

Bowser: Because I like fire.

Kooper: Okay then.

Bowser: Lets go scruffy!

Bombette: This day is so weird.

Goombario: Okay lets go back.

Lakilester: Yeah Lakilulu will be mad if I'm late.

They were exiting the store and going down the street until they saw Birdo.

Goombario: Hey Birdo, is Yoshi okay?

Birdo: …Hes in the hospital.

Goombario: So does he have any major injuries?

Birdo: … No.

Birdo looks up and sees a sign about Yoshi's restaurant.

Goombario: What are you looking at?

Birdo: There's a sign that's advertising Yoshi's restaurant.

Goombario: Oh.

Birdo: Hey did Yoshi save anyone from the truck accident?

Goombario: He saved us.

Birdo: Oh no.

Watt: I don't like the way she said that.

Parakarry: Is something wrong.

Birdo: You cheated death.

Kooper: Which means?

Birdo: When you cheat death it comes for you. It tries to kill you again.

Goombario: We are all gonna die!

Birdo: Yoshi and I have also cheated death before, and we survived.

Goombario: How?

Birdo: Death realized he couldn't get us with Yoshi around. I'll tell you the entire story later. Right now, we need to get to Yoshi.

Yoshi: Can I walk?

Doctor Toady: You will be able to, just not that much unless its necessary.

Yoshi: Okay, thank you.

The doctor left right before Birdo and the others entered.

Birdo: Yoshi, they-

Yoshi: Cheated death.

Birdo:... How did you know?

Yoshi: I saved their lives. So I'm also on the list.

Birdo: Your on the list to?

Yoshi: I think so.

Goombario: Okay, how do we get out of this?

Yoshi:... I don't know.

Goombario: What do you mean you don't know?

Yoshi: I don't know any possible ways to do it.

Goombario: You did it!

Yoshi: That was luck. And do you know what order you were supposed to die?

Goombario: No, why?

Yoshi: That will tell you when you die in order. I would give up because none of us can have premonitions, and we don't know the order.

Goombario: How will premonitions help us?

Yoshi: That way you know what the deaths are and you can stop it.

Goombario: Do you know anyone with premonitions?

Yoshi: She isn't having them anymore.

Goombario: Well this stinks!

Birdo: Yoshi I don't want you to die!

Yoshi: It will be fine. I died last time didn't I.

Goombario: Huh?

Yoshi looked at the wall and saw a fire extinguisher.

Sushie: Goombario lets just go already!

Goombario: Not yet!

Kooper: Goombario lets go!

Kooper puts his hand out to pull Goombario with them but he slapped them away.

Then some gasoline spilled and a match magically caught on fire and fell into it making a huge fire engulfing Parakarry in the fire.

Birdo: Whoa how did that happen?

Kooper: How do we put out the fire?

Yoshi: The fire extinguisher!

Yoshi points to the fire extinguisher on the wall. Kooper got it and Extinguished the fire. But it was too late, Parakarry was dead.

Bombette: No Parakarry!

Yoshi: I told you that you can't stop it.

Goombario: Yes we can!

Yoshi: … Fine. I'll go with you since I'm on the list to.

Bombette: Where do we go next?

Yoshi: My house.

Goombario: Wow this is huge!

Yoshi: Lets go in.

Yoshi slowly opened the door to see something no one had expected to see.

I think this one is kinda lame. Maybe because it has most of the original people replaced.


	3. Chapter 3

What does Yoshi have in his house? Lets see.

Yoshi: Noooooooooo!

Birdo: What?

Yoshi: He ate my last cookie!

Birdo: Who?

Yoshi: That's it Bowser! Your pit bull is outta here!

Bowser: But I like pit b-

Yoshi: Shut up!

Birdo: Why did you paint him? O.O

Bowser: Because Scruffy likes it! Don't you Scruffy?

Scruffy: Grrrrrr!

Scruffy then attacks Bowser causing a cloud a smoke to appear. When the cloud disappears Scruffy leaves Bowser.

Bowser: Owww!

Yoshi: I'm gonna kill that dog for eating my cookie.

Birdo: Let it go Yoshi!

Bowser: Peach was right! I hate pit bulls now!

Yoshi: Get out of here.

Bowser: Fine.

As Bowser leaves Yoshi and the others enter.

Bombette: So what are we gonna do? I don't wanna die.

Yoshi: We could try defeating death.

Birdo: Yeah like that's possible.

Yoshi: Well they could intervene for a long time... forget it I don't know.

Lakilester: How about we enjoy our last hours of life?

Sushie: I like that idea.

Birdo: What about delivering new life?

Kooper: That won't happen for a long time.

Yoshi: What if we die out of order?

Birdo: That might work if we new the order.

Yoshi: Oh right. Well I guess our only option is to defeat death again.

Birdo: Uh, Yoshi.

Yoshi: What?

Birdo: There gone.

Yoshi: … I expected that.

Birdo: Maybe there not on deaths list.

Yoshi: What do you mean?

Birdo: Maybe they weren't supposed to die.

Yoshi: What about Parakarry?

Birdo: Right.

Bombette: This is great. Birdo went to a great spa. There drinks taste great. Everything is perfect here, even if I will die soon. I think I'll get in the pool.

After Bombette gets in the pool, someone turns on their phone.

Bombette: Is there anything wrong with this place? No, I don't think there is. Its perfect.

But nothing is perfect, the person with the phone gets in a fight with someone else and throws their phone because they were so mad. The phone broke and fell into the pool, electrocuting Bombette and luckily she was the only one in the pool.

Kooper: Here I am back at home. I have been kinda home sick.

Then Birdo and Yoshi come rushing to Kooper. 

Kooper: Oh hey guys.

Yoshi: There you are, we tried to call you.

Kooper: have you called the others yet?

Birdo: No.

Yoshi: I'll start with Bombette.

As Bombette's phone rings some nearby kid answered it.

Yoshi: Bombette are you there?

Kid: Who is this?

Yoshi: Hey have you seen a pink Bob-omb?

Kid: Yeah she just got electrocuted.

Yoshi: Are you serius?

Kid: Yeah bye.

Yoshi: Well Bombette is down.

Birdo: Oh great.

Kooper: Well lets check the others.

I got a little of the pit bull idea from Tails-is-pwnage. But I was trying to think of someone that would be eating Yoshi's cookie and I thought of Bowser then his dog.


	4. Chapter 4

No flaming aloud! Or Yoshi will visit you tonight and eat you!

Yoshi: Lets call Goombario next.

Birdo: Okay.

Kooper: Wait, goombas don't have hands, how can they use a phone?

Yoshi: I don't know and I don't care.

Goombario: Hello.

Yoshi: Goombario, where are you?

Goombario: Where do you think I am? I'm at home with my family.

Yoshi: Okay stay there. I'll get everyone else and we'll meet you there.

Goombario: Fine, Ow, quit it Goombaria!

Goombaria: Okay, but who are you talking to? And where did you get that phone? And how are you using it?

Goombario: I'll tell you later! Just stop asking questions! Anyway bye.

Yoshi: Bye, I'll see you soon.

Birdo: Hello? Bow are you there?

Bow: Yeah I'm here and I'll go to Goombario. But I'm not dying.

Birdo: Okay bye. Wait, how did you know that we were going to Goombario?

Bow: Because I'm right behind you.

Birdo: Huh? Oh.

Watt: Hey Kooper, what do you want?

Kooper: Hey Watt meet us at Goombario's house okay.

Watt: Sure.

Sushie: What do you want Yoshi?

Yoshi: Sushie, meet us at Goombario's house.

Sushie: Okay.

Birdo: Lakilester, Come to Goombario's house.

Lakilester: Why?

Birdo: Just do it!

Yoshi: Okay, have we called everyone yet?

Kooper: Yup.

Bow: Okay lets go to Goombario's house.

Yoshi: When did you get here?

Bow: Not important now lets go!

Goombario: Well it looks like everyone is here.

Yoshi: Okay we have to defeat death, I've done it before so I can do it again!

Goombario: Okay I'll look through my book while I wait.

Goombario looks through his book until he finds something he's never seen before, an anvil!

Goombario: Why Is there in anvil in my book?

Goombaria: Didn't daddy put one in our tree?

Goombario: He did!

Goombario looks at the tree and sees one right above Yoshi.

Goombario: Yoshi get out of the way!

Yoshi knew that there was probably an anvil above him so he jumped out of the way right when the anvil fell.

Yoshi: Okay come on out death!

Right as Yoshi said that, death appeared in a big ball of fire.

Death: Well well well, look who we have here, little Mr. Yoshi.

Yoshi: This is going to be one heck of a fight.

Goombario: Goombaria go inside and stay in there! I don't want you to get hurt!

Goombaria was already in the house before he said that.

Goombario: Well I guess she knew I would say that.

Who will die next and will they defeat death?


	5. Chapter 5

Death: What have you called me for?

Yoshi: We want to defeat you!

Death: Don't make me laugh. It's almost impossible to defeat me. I can catch you on fire in the blink of an eye.

Goombario: We have to do this because we don't want to die!

Death: Well this is just a way to die faster.

Bow: I'll take him! He can't hurt me at all!

Death: Actually, I can hurt ghost as well!

Bow: Yeah. How?

Death: I can make anyone from the past appear.

Bow: Like who?

Death: You'll see.

Death makes a fire vortex appear and a familiar creature comes out.

Bow: No, it can't be. Its the Invincible Tubba Blubba!

Yoshi: Tubba Blubba?

Bow: Tubba Blubba eats ghost. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Bow flies for her life as she is being chased by Tubba Blubba.

Death: Here are so more of your old friends.

Kooper: The Koopa Bros.!

Goombario: King Goomba!

Kooper: King Tutankoopa!

Watt: Creepy ghost that trapped me in a lantern!

Yoshi: ..?

Sushie: The Lava Piranha!

Lakilester: Huff and Puff!

Yoshi: Huff and Puff? Who are these people?

Kooper: They are people who were guarding the star spirits, well, except King Goomba and the ghost.

Goombario: There is also the Shy guy army and the Ice king! Oh and Egg boy.

Kooper: That's not his name it was something Koopa Jr. wasn't it?

Goombario: Well I call him Egg boy.

Yoshi: How are we supposed to defeat all of them?

Death: You can't.

Yoshi: Were doomed.

Birdo: Yoshi! Aren't you a smash bros. 3 year veteran?

Yoshi: Yeah, so?

Birdo: What about that special thing you could do? Use it!

Yoshi: A final smash? I would need a smash ball for that energy.

Birdo: Maybe you can do it without one! Try and focus your energy!

Yoshi: Okay I'll try.

As Yoshi started focusing his energy, he started to glow different colors.

Birdo: Your doing it Yoshi!

Death: What is this?

Yoshi continued to focus until he had wings.

Birdo: Wow.

Yoshi flew into the sky and started shooting fire balls at the monsters defeating them instantly. Then Death shot a bunch of fire at him and Yoshi breathed fire back at him, making the fire clash.

Birdo: Yoshi is going to when!

Then There was in explosion of fire, leaving one of them the winner.

Birdo: Did he win?

When Birdo looked into the smoke, she saw a figure, the figure was death.

Birdo: No! Yoshi! Get up!

Yoshi: I, used too much energy.

Birdo: We were so close!

Death: I can't kill you though. Its not your time to die yet.

Yoshi: I know that's why- wait what?

Death: You aren't on the list.

Yoshi: How?

Death: You weren't supposed to die from the explosion. Yoshi you were supposed to save them.

Yoshi: But wait, what about Bombette and Parakarry?

Death: It was there time, but it wasn't yours.

Goombario: So you mean that we did that fight for nothing!

Death: Yes, you did, bye.

Death then vanished.

Yoshi: Well at least we are alive right?

* * *

Goombario: Yeah.

* * *

1 week later

Mario: So what did you do when we were gone?

Yoshi: Well I thought I cheated death but it turns out that I didn't. And I saw some of your old friends.

Mario: Who?

Yoshi: Goombario and the others. Oh, and Bombette and Parakarry died.

Mario: Are you serious?

Yoshi: Yep, and my restaurant just got repaired.

Peach: Well that was fast.

Luigi: I want to eat there again. The food taste great.

Koops: So what happened to the restaurant anyway?

Yoshi: It got blown up. And I also so Bowser and his son. He doesn't like pit bulls any more.

Scruffy: Grrrrrr!

Yoshi: That reminds me. That dog ate my last cookie!

Cast

Yoshi

Birdo

Mario Mario

Luigi Mario

Princess Peach

Bowser

Bowser Jr

Koops

Scruffy

Goombario

Kooper

Bombette

Parakarry

Bow

Watt

Sushie

Lakilester

Doctor Toady

Kid

Death

Writer Yoshinaruto

I might write a fourth if I get 5 different people to review these story's. So I just need 4 more.


End file.
